Jungle of Death
by killerangel666
Summary: YuYuxAnaconda movie. Koenma sent Hiei on a mission and he's gone missing. The rest of the gang is sent to find him and finish the mission. But exactly are they up against. and who's the girl who knows Hiei. One more thing Kurunue.Don't own YuYu or moviex.
1. A Mission Gone Wrong

Hi every one this my first fic so go easy. Let me know if you like

CHAPTER ONE A MISSION GONE WRONG

Yusuke Urameshi was sitting underneath a tree in the park. He had once again skipped school and no doubt was going to get told off by Kayko later on. It was a bright sunny day. _'Rain my ass. Dumb weather people don't know what they're talking about.' _Yusuke thought. "Urameshi!"

Yusuke looked to his right to see his classmate and now annoying friend Kuwabara coming up over the hill. "Well hey Kuwabara. Wait a minute I thought you said you were done with skipping school."

"Well yeah but Botan was floating outside my algebra class window. I went outside and she said Koenma had another mission for us." Kuwabara had this worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got a bad feeling about this."

"Oh, sixth sense kicking in. Hey where is our blue haired Grim Reaper any way?"

"She's getting Kurama."

"And told you to come fine me."

"Yeah."

Yusuke looked over at the city the first thing that caught his gaze was the fallen down building that Toguro and him had went into when he had been invited, well forced, into the Dark Tournament. The tournament had ended about a month ago and everything had been smooth sailing since. No missions, no stupid seven hundred year old toddler telling him what to do; just street brawling with Kuwabara every other day. "Yusuke!" Yusuke looked up to see Botan flying towards them and Kurama running below her. _'Here we go again.'_

"Hey," Yusuke said as they approached.

"Botan what's this mission Koenma's got us going on?"

"I don't know Kuwabara. He didn't tell me anything other than that you guys would be leaving tomorrow."

"Then it's best we go ahead and see what this mission is about," Kurama said.

Botan summoned a portal to Spirit World and they ended up in Koenma's office. Yusuke looked at Koenma's desk, like normally it was piled with papers. "Forget it!" Koenma flung all the papers in the floor. He looked at the others as they took their seats in some chairs. "I suppose I better tell you what's going on."

"Uh yeah that would help," Yusuke said.

"Don't take that tone with me Yusuke."

"Oh what are you my mother."

"You wouldn't be doing this if you knew what it was about."

"Well get on with it."

"Hey wait a minute shouldn't we wait for shrimp to get here?" Kuwabara asked with a dumb look on his face. Koenma sighed; that was it, the bad feeling he had been having, the mission had to do with Hiei.

"That's the problem. I sent Hiei on a mission about a week ago. Two days ago his spirit and life energy disappeared. And he isn't answering his communicator," he paused, "I fear the worst."

"Wait a minute you're saying that he's dead?" Yusuke asked.

"No, if that would've been the case then his signal would've gotten weaker until it disappeared. This was all at once."

"Well yeah but the same thing would've happened if some one shot him in the back of head."

Botan took her ore and whacked Yusuke in the back of the head with it, "That's not funny Yusuke!"

"I wasn't trying to be! I was just saying…"

"Will you two shut up! I think he just went into uncharted territory. You're job is to find him and finish the mission that he started."

"And what would that be?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma sighed again, this time due to the fact that they were giving him a major headache. "Something has been killing people in the jungles of the Amazon. I sent him to take care of whatever it was. Since there are more of you you'll have to get there by plane and from there take a boat. You'll travel along the Amazon River until you get to where I transported Hiei from there it's all on foot. Be careful there are many poisonous snakes, spiders, and not to mention ancient demons that have long since been forgotten."

"Well aren't we the lucky ones. So it's just the three of us with hundreds of miles to cover. This is going to be one hell of a mission," Yusuke said. He looked at his team and then turned back to Koenma, the bad ass smile gone and now replaced with a serious look on his face, "What's been killing the people off any way?"

"Unfortunately we don't know. What few bodies that are found look like they've been dunked in acid. But that's only been about twenty and over a hundred have gone missing. I'm not going to sugar coat it; this mission may even be more dangerous than Toguro."

"Now I think you're being paranoid," Yusuke said as he leaned back in his chair. Still it got him thinking, to stop Hiei, if the demon or whatever it was had got a hold of him, it would have to be strong, maybe Koenma was right when he said more dangerous than Toguro.

"Koenma, I ask permission to go with them." Botan said. She received looks of shock and surprisement from the boys. What was the big deal, she'd been on missions before with Yusuke. This wouldn't be any different. Hopefully. Koenma didn't know what to say, Botan was the head Grim Reaper, she hadn't fully trained another and if she died on this mission the underworld would be in complete chaos.

"Botan I don't think that's a good idea. I mean no offense but you can't really fight," Yusuke said.

"I can too! Besides my healing powers could be of some use," she crossed her arms and looked away from him as though she'd won the argument.

"ENOUGH! Botan will go with you ("YES!" Botan muttered, earning a stern look from Koenma.) Now I suggest you all go home get some rest pack a small back pack and get ready. You leave at five tomorrow morning. So you probably should get up at three. I've told the boat's captain that you're filming a show on the Amazon," Koenma stopped and got a nervous look on his face.

"Uh Koenma what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked.

"I just remembered that I didn't get any cameras to go along with the story."

The other four in the room sweat dropped and fell over. "You stupid baby what the hell are you on!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped back up.

"I have one. It's a small hand held one but it should work," Kurama said. _'Thank Kami fox's always prepared.'_ Then Yusuke realized something, _'Shit! How the hell am I gonna explain this to Kayko!'_ "I guess this means making more excuses," Kurama said. Koenma nodded.

He summoned a portal for them and they went to Genkai's where they knew everyone was. They walked up the long trail of stairs. "Hey Kuwabara I think I know what to get the old hag for her birthday. An elevator." Kuwabara gave a short laugh. Once they got to the temple they went inside to see Shizuro, Genkai, Kayko, and Yukina sitting in the living room. This was going to be one hell of an argument.

"And where have you been all day?" Kayko rounded on him.

"The park and then Koenma called us for another mission; we leave tomorrow."

"What is it this time? Another power hungry demon? Honestly Yusuke you're going to get yourself killed. Can't you guys bail on this one?"

"No, we can't."

"What is it then?

"Something's been killing people over in the Amazon, we gotta go kill it."

Yusuke purposely left out the part about Hiei being missing in action. Last thing he needed was Kayko being even more worried she'd probably say something like; 'Koenma's sending you three even though one of you might already be dead! I guess he doesn't care that if you all die then the demons are going to go overboard and take over Spirit and Human World!' Definitely not an argument he wanted to get into. He heard Kayko sigh.

"Fine Yusuke, but promise you'll be careful. If you really can't back out of it, then I guess it must be really important," she smiled even though she was sad that he had to go. Sometimes she thought that if it wasn't for the fact that they lived in the same city they'd never see each other. "You do know they don't speak Japanese over there right."

"WHAT!"

"Well yeah Yusuke it's over in South America. Heck I'd be surprised if you found someone who could speak English."

"Oh man I knew I should've taken a second language," Kuwabara whined. They were so totally screwed.

"Well unless Koenma knows every language there is then the boatman must know some Japanese," Kurama said.

"He knows every language," Botan said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Well is any one else going on the boat?" Yusuke asked.

"Well I know some one had booked it, just one person, and it was them that let us take the same boat. But I think we were going in the same place."

"Which is where Botan?"

"A part that's supposedly guarded by some type of giant worm."

"Worm?"

"Or was it a snake? I can't remember, the point is I'm sure it'll all work out," she said with a smile.

"You are a complete idiot you know that."

"Shut up Yusuke, the two of you arguing isn't going to help," Genkai said.

"She's right Yusuke, I'm going home, I'll see the four of you tomorrow," Kurama said as he left.

"Hold up I'm leaving too."

"What the hell, might as well go to."

"Yusuke watch your language!"

"Right Kayko, see you guys when we get back."


	2. Transportation From Hell

CHAPTER TWO TRANSPORTATION FROM HELL

"I can't believe that pacifier sucking brat made us get up this damn early!" Yusuke yelled as he left his apartment and slung his back pack over his right shoulder. When he got outside he looked around. _'Guess it decided to rain a day late. Stupid weather. Man I really don't feel like walking to idiot's house.'_ It was cloudy out. Right then a silver Ferri pulled up next to him. The window rolled down and there sat Botan. She had on blue jeans and a camo tank top with spaghetti straps.

"Hey Yusuke, hop in. hey you wouldn't happen to know where Kurama lives do you?"

"Uh yeah. I didn't think you knew how to drive."

"Well not really, the portal just opened down the street and it took me ten minutes to get here."

Yusuke got an evil glint in his eyes, "Scoot over, I'm driving."

"Ok."

Yusuke got in and floored the gas. "What the hell are you doing!" Yusuke started laughing. "What the hell's so funny?"

"I've never heard you cuss before."

"Just shut up and drive."

"Gladly."

Not even five minutes later they had both Kurama and Kuwabara in the car with them. "Yusuke why are you driving? You're only old enough to have a permit," Kurama said.

"Who cares," he floored the gas and turned up the radio. The windows down and the radio blaring, they were going well over the speed limit. "You know we just might make to the airport in time."

"Yusuke the plane leaves at five, it's only three ten."

"Yeah, and do you know how long it's gonna take us to get through security?"

"Yusuke just what the heck did you bring?" Botan asked with a, I don't think I wanna know look.

"Just a couple of daggers."

"When the heck did you get daggers you punk!"

"Shut up Kuwabara. I've had them for a while. I just figured they might come in handy."

"Uh has any one ever taken a plane before?" Botan asked.

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Hah ha, Urameshi never….OW! You bastard what the hell was that for!"

"Oops, the CD holder slipped." Yusuke had let go of the CD holder and it had hit Kuwabara in the forehead. Kuwabara new damn well he did that on purpose. "So I take it we're sitting on a plane with regular people?"

"Actually no, there's only three other people on it. Two fliers and some one else, another passenger," Botan said as she dug through her light blue back pack and pulled out a book.

"What's that?" Kurama asked.

"It's on the local legends."

"What the hell do you need to know about that for?" Yusuke asked. Botan just shrugged her shoulders and kept reading. They managed to get on the plane on time. Three compartments, cockpit, first class, and coach. And that's when it started to rain.

"I don't see another passenger," Kuwabara said. He looked around, "Maybe they canceled."

"How long is this flight?" Kurama asked, not really wanting to put up with Yusuke's and Kuwabara's bickering. Botan held up five fingers. "Great," Kurama muttered sarcastically.

After two hours on the flight a girl walked in and sat a few rows in front of them on the opposite side. She was about Kurama's age, maybe a year or two older. She had long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her bangs hung in sections in front of her eyes, which they couldn't tell what color they were. She had on black boots and dark blue jeans, her shirt was kimono style with the sleeves becoming baggy at the ends it was red and looked like there was a white one underneath it, black threading was weaved in and out of the sleeve in ends (A/N: it looks like Inuyasha's shirt). Yusuke noticed a white bandanna on her head. "Oh man she's hot," Kuwabara said as he stared at her, "Nice figure."

"You pervert; I thought you liked Yukina?" Botan said.

"Botan you gotta ruin everything don't you. Besides can't I say when a girl's hot even if I do like some one else?"

"Well yeah but not in a perverted way like that."

"Will you two just shut up."

"Yusuke's right. We have no idea what we're up against; we might have a better chance if we had some sort of plan," Kurama said.

"Ok, what do you suggest?" Yusuke asked as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the seat.

"When we get to the docks where the boat is before we board the ship we need to find out anything we can about these disappearances."

"If that's the best you got so far, I'm starting to get worried."

Unknown to them the girl was listening in on them. She got up and walked over to them, "Excuse me." They looked at her, she sounded like a vampire, but still nice. "I couldn't help but over hear." _'Bull shit, we were talking to low for you to hear us. She had to've been listening on purpose either that or….'_ Yusuke thought. "You wouldn't happen to be going on the Blood Orchid would you?"

"Actually yes," Botan said.

"Me too, the name's Keeda."

"Keeda; I've heard that name before."

She smirked and said, "So who are you?" They introduced themselves. "Well it's nice to meet you, but I must ask, why go to the Amazon like a time like this?"

"Filming for a show," Kuwabara said.

"Then you don't know about the disappearances?"

"Yeah we know", Yusuke said.

"Do you know about them?" Kurama asked. She nodded. "Care to tell what you know?" The girl smirked again and sat down across from them. _'There not as dumb as they look. Might as well tell what I know, after all we're going after the same thing.'_ Keeda thought.

"I don't know much. Just that once people go past a certain spot in the jungle they never come back; unless their dead body floats down the river some time later. The locals say it's some type of ancient god that's angry at humans for one reason or another. That would explain the bodies that looked like they took a bath in acid. But I think it's more like some jungle tribe that got pissed of by the locals intruding on their land."

"But that doesn't explain the acid," Botan said.

"If they took a boat that had barrels of it on board it would," Kurama said, now he was getting worried. Jungle tribes were rumored to be even more stealthy and merciless than some demons.

"But then why send the bodies back?" Botan asked.

"I've been thinking the same thing. I mean why would a bunch of vine swinging cave men care about threats?" Keeda stated. She had a point. Yusuke noticed her eyes a bright, dark, flaming purple. Then Yusuke noticed a book she had in her right hand. It was a blood red color and was tattered and old.

She saw him looked at it and gave another smirk; Yusuke could've swore she showed a fang. "What's in the book?"

"Oh nothing really, just some local paper clippings and stuff like that."

"So what are you going there for?"_ 'Nosy bastard aren't you? Better think of something quick.' _"Investigating the disappearances."

"Personal interest or professional?" Kurama asked.

"Both."

"So you're a cop?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Yeah."

"Why is Japan sending one of theirs out there?" Yusuke asked. _'Did he get smart or something over the last month?' _Kurama thought.

"Well, this part of South America doesn't have the best of police forces."

"So why isn't another part of South America taking care of it?"

"They're busy."

"You know Kurama I'm starting to wonder if things are really that drastic."

"Urameshi shut up you can't talk like that to a cop."

Some hours later the pilot came over the intercom, "Attention, we are now ten minutes from the village. Please fasten seat belts and prepare to die."

"Uh did he just say what I think he did?" Kuwabara asked. At that moment two demons came out of the cockpit. Their lower body faded into that of snakes while their upper torso was human. One was light blue and the other was dark green. "What hell!"

"Thissss plane will sssself destruct in five minutsss," the blue one hissed.

"Oh great they hiss," Yusuke said as he flung his back pack over his shoulder. Right then they heard a gun go off twice. The two snake demons fell dead with a hole through both their heads. "What the…" Kuwabara said. Keeda got up and put a silver semi-automatic hand gun in the back of her pants. She walked over to the cockpit and opened the door. When she came back out she had parachutes in her hands she threw one to each of them. She grabbed a black pack from underneath a seat and slipped her book into it.

"Idiots first."

"I think she's talking about you Kuwabara," Yusuke said. They jumped out of the plane. They landed in the jungle. "Hey where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked as he untangled himself from the parachute.

"Up here. Some body get me down!" They looked up; twenty feet up Kuwabara was hanging by his parachute from a tree. Keeda looked at him; she could see the two main straps. She took out her gun and shot them. They broke and Kuwabara landed on his ass.

"Yusuke why can't you aim like that?" Botan said teasingly.

"More like how the hell'd she do that?"

"Come on you idiots, if we hurry we could get to the boat within thirty minutes."

"Just how fast can you run!" Kuwabara yelled. She ignored him and started off. If they got lost that was their problem not hers.


	3. Boat Ride

Hey guys I'm back. Any way here's some more of the story. Oh yeah, review please. How am I supposed to know if you guys like this or not; you guys send me ideas or whatever. If you don't like it and cuss me out or something in a review that's fine too. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the movies Anaconda and Python. The only thing I own is the people you've never seen and this whacked up idea to do a cross over between the two. Any way on to the story.

CHAPTER THREE BOAT RIDE

They marched through the jungle for about twenty minutes before coming to the outskirts of a village. Keeda seemed to know where she was going so they followed her, pretending like they knew where they were going. About ten minutes later they came to some docks. They saw a small boat labeled, _The Blood Orchid; _the letters looked like they'd been written in blood. They got on the boat and two men came out from a room that Yusuke assumed had the steering and supplies in it. By the looks of them Kurama was sure they only spoke Spanish. He was wrong; one of them spoke English and Spanish.

"You most be those filmers. The name's Bryan and this is Marcos." Kurama guessed they didn't mention Keeda being a cop because she might've been working under cover. Both Bryan and Marcos had black hair that was cut short and could easily be spiked, dark blue eyes and a fairly muscular build. They were no doubt brothers.

"Bryan was something dropped off for me here?" Keeda asked.

"Yeah actually there was, it's heavy though." Bryan walked into the steering room and came out caring a black case about as long as a sword and about a foot wide. His muscles strained against the weight. He sat it down a couple feet from the door. "You can't honestly tell me you plan to carry this through the jungle." Keeda simply walked up to the case and carried with on hand over to the left side of the boat where there were some chests that had a sheet thrown across them, making it look like a couch. She sat the case down on it and sat down on the other side, leaning her back against the side of the boat.

"To answer your question I don't intend to carry the case, only what's in it." Bryan couldn't believe it, he could barely lift the thing and she picks it up like it's a feather. He started up the boat and they began their journey down the river. Yusuke and his group were at the front of the boat on the opposite side of the boat. They were worried about Hiei; and what they would have to fight.

"Do you think he's ok?" Botan asked, she was sitting on the railing of the ship facing the boat. She wasn't looking at them. Yusuke looked at her. This had been the first time that he could remember something like this had happened to them.

"I'm sure he's fine," Yusuke said. Botan looked at him and he smiled.

"Yeah shrimp's tough. Knowing him he probably disappeared on purpose," Kuwabara said.

Kurama knew that if Hiei had disappeared on purpose he would've contacted Koenma when he knew he would probably start sending them after him, but he wouldn't say anything for Botan's sake. She seemed to be taking this harder than he was and Hiei was like a brother to him.

The day melted into night, they'd now gone so far that the river was getting to the point where they had to worry more about what is in the trees than the water. It started storming; and with only a few cheap lights to guide them they were in for one hell of a ride. The river was getting faster and the trees hanging lower and catching the top of the boat every few seconds. All of a sudden the boat ran a ground on something. "What the hell!" Yusuke yelled as he hit the deck head first.

He stood up and looked over the side of the boat. He about puked when he saw what they had hit. He slid down against the side of the ship. "Hey Urameshi you ok?" Kuwabara asked, he was sure his friend was about to hurl. Yusuke gave him a thumbs up; if he would've answered he would've puked. Kurama looked and said, "What in Enma's name are we getting into?"

There in front of the boat was a pile of about thirty dead bodies. Some missing their skins and looked like they'd been dipped in acid; others had numerous body parts missing. Keeda and Kuwabara walked forward to see what it was. "Oh gross!" Kuwabara said as he quickly looked away.

"I guess this means some one has to move them right?" Keeda asked. Kurama nodded. Yusuke looked at them like they were nuts.

"You mean some one has to go in there and move them? A bunch of dead rotting bodies. Have fun, I'd rather just get out and travel on foot." They heard screaming; they ran to the back end to the boat and saw a giant snake eating Marcos.

"Looks like you get your wish," Keeda said. Bryan was running to them when the snake's tail came out of no where and chopped his head off. The snake had to be at least a hundred feet long. As though by silent agreement they ran back towards the front of the boat. Keeda slid to a stop in front of the case. Kurama watched her opened. She tied a black belt loosely over her pants; it had two holsters on either side. She stuck two semi-automatic hand guns in it. Then he saw her tie a black sword to her regular belt. He knew what type it was as many times he saw Hiei fight with it; it was a Katana. She grabbed the last of the cargo which was about five boxes of what looked like bullets. She dumped them into her back pack and flung that over her shoulder. The others had got their packs. Within ten seconds they had all their stuff. They were too far from the shore to jump from there to the boat. They'd have to walk across the pile of dead bodies.

"Hurry up!" Keeda yelled as she darted pass them quickly getting across the dead bodies. The others followed her. They ran deep into the jungle stopping about an hour later. They were in some deep shit.

"What the hell was that!" Yusuke yelled.

"That would be Koenma's so called assignment," Kurama said, anger in his eyes and voice.

"I can't believe he sent him out here on his own to fight that thing," Botan said.

"There was more than one, I saw about two more around the boat as we ran," Kuwabara said.

"Botan you think we should call pacifier breath?" Yusuke asked. She shook her head. There was no point in calling him. From here on out they were on their own.

Keeda started walking away and Yusuke said, "And just where the hell are you going?"

She looked back at him, "What I came here to do."

"Well then mind telling us the real reason why you're here? I mean come on, no cop I know of carries a Katana around." She smirked; he wasn't as dumb as she'd always heard he was. Keeda turned to face him. She was about to say something when something flew out of the trees and dove at her. She dodged it and turned around saw that her back was now to Yusuke and the rest.

"You asshole this ain't time to be joking around." Yusuke could see that the person had black hair, bat wings, and was wearing black clothes. The demon turned to face them; a chain scythe was hooked on his belt. He smirked; Yusuke realized who it was, _'Impossible he's dead.'_

"Sorry Keeda, I couldn't help it. But as always you dodge them."

"That's because you're a dumb ass that don't know how to sneak attack."

"Yes I supposed I've gotten rusty."

"Rusty, ha, you never knew how to sneak. And besides you just blew my cover." She pointed her thumb back at them. Kurama couldn't believe it. It was her, he'd though it had been but her scent was human. No doubt she figured a way to disguise it. And there talking to her was Kurnue. His two old team mates from Makai; they were still alive. Keeda looked at Kurama, "Well I believe the fox just figured everything out."

Too long? Too short? Let me know, so review please, I think I got the pairings for it. Any way it's gonna be straight. Oh yeah I might start throwing in some Japanese words. So if you don't know the ones I use then ask the review thing and I'll put it up what they are.


	4. Running Out of Time

Hey everyone yeah long time since I updated. I'd like to thank the person that reviewed (like I wished more people would do -- ). Any way I'm probably going to be putting more fics up. Here's the next chapter.

CHAPTER FOUR RUNNING OUT OF TIME

"What the hell; ok just who the hell are you people?" Kuwabara said. Yusuke smirked; he knew what was going on. Well half way. Kurama shut his eyes and smirked; this mission was getting more dangerous and interesting by the minute.

"I thought you both were dead," Kurama said.

Keeda smirked, "Yeah well you see after bat for brains told you to run for it; I was doing my job and found him with bamboo poles stuck through him. We went looking for you after he healed. But we didn't find you." Keeda looked down at the ground, almost like she was ashamed.

"Well you had already retreated to Ningenkai and here we are. So what do you say we go find the shrimp and get the hell out of here," Kurnue said. Kurama nodded.

"Hold up! I'm confused!" Kuwabara all but yelled.

"When aren't you?" Keeda muttered.

"You are so lucky you're a girl!"

"More like he's too chicken to fight," Kurnue said.

"Kuwabara if you don't mind lets keep going we can figure stuff out along the way," Botan said.

"Ok."

They started walking again, "Now just what are you confused on?" Keeda asked, actually sounding nice.

"For starters, how do you know midget and how the hell did you know where he was?"

"Ok, me, Kurnue, Kurama, and ass hole used to run around Makai killing and stealing together. And as for me knowing where he was at well…I was looking for him and I found out that he'd went on a mission. Found out you guys didn't go with him, so I followed ya'll around, figuring that one of you would run into him sooner or later."

"I still can't believe you posed as a human," Kurama said.

"Hey I fooled you didn't I; or have your fox senses disappeared?" Keeda asked as she ruffled his hair. Kurama gave her a playful annoyed look.

"Well where would Hiei be?" Kurnue asked.

"A damp cave," Keeda muttered. Yusuke snickered. Botan gave a disapproving, "Hmp!" Keeda looked back at Yusuke and said, "Baka detective."

"Who the hell you calling stupid!"

"The idiot that's yelling."

Yusuke was about to yell but then said, "I'd quite if I were you."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell Botan and stupid what you're hiding, both of the secrets." Keeda smirked as Yusuke gave a triumphant smile.

"Sure, but if you slip you and Kayko will be reliving what happened a year ago." With that she walked ahead of them.

"Guys shouldn't we stop I mean we're only using flash lights and we might miss something," Botan said after an hour. Yusuke looked back at her, maybe she was right. But he knew the longer they took the less chance they had of finding Hiei; alive at least. Then again it might take longer stumbling around in the dark. Keeda looked around, being a demon she could see just fine in the dark; that and she had some help. Maybe the baka onna was right. Maybe they should stop.

"Yusuke, she's right, we should probably stop." Yusuke looked at the group then back at Keeda and nodded. He only hoped his guess about what she was hiding was correct. Keeda sat down next to Yusuke as they made camp. After everyone else was asleep she said, "How'd you know?"

"Well you act like him; look like him. I took a guess; because I know the secrets he hides."

Keeda had to keep from laughing; it was hard to believe that stubborn jack ass had told any one anything about him, "So he trusts this group that much already?"

"Me and fox boy yeah."

"Or at least you hope he trusts you."

"He seems to. Hey Keeda, that book you have, what's really in it?"

She sighed, "Pictures of a past that I wish have never ended. Good night detective." With that she jumped up into a tree and went to sleep. Well that was a quick way to end a conversation.

"URAMESHI WAKE UP!" Kuwabara practically screamed. Yusuke yawned and sat up like he had only spoke normally. He looked at Kuwabara and then at the camp site. Everyone seemed in a hurry to get out of there and the sun was only being to rise.

"What the hell's going on?"

"The giant snakes, they're coming this way."

"Oh shit!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped up. They ran for it. They ran for what seemed like forever. "Kurama, Kuwabara and Botan can't keep up!" Yusuke yelled to the demon turned human who was a few yards ahead of him. Kurama turned back his mouth almost in a growl.

"Yell them to get on her ore!" Kurama called back. Yusuke nodded as he yelled back to the other two. Keeda and Kurnue were no where in sight. No doubt way a head of Kurama. Botan and Kuwabara were now even with Yusuke, "You don't think they ditched us?" Botan asked.

Yusuke shook his head, "No way, Keeda's too honorable for that."

"Oh and just how the hell would you know that!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Because, she's too much like Hiei. You watch she'll do almost the exact same thing as Hiei."

"And just what would that be Mr. Smarty pants?"

"How much you wanna bet those two are either keeping up us or Kurama or are just far enough where we can't see them?" Kuwabara shook his head. Yusuke was wrong, dead wrong; there's no way in hell he could be right. They heard Kurama yell and when they looked he was no where in sight. Kuwabara and Botan both jumped off her ore and ran after Yusuke who had put on a burst of speed.

Kurnue and Keeda jumped out of the forest onto the path in front of Yusuke when they got to the spot where Kurama had been they too disappeared. Botan and Kuwabara followed. There had been a hole there. They were in going down an underground rapid. While Kuwabara and Botan were screaming Yusuke was yelling, "Man this would make one hell of a water slide!" Keeda was enjoying the ride though was concentrating on losing her weapons. Kurnue was trying to make sure his wings didn't get caught on the roots of trees that were sticking out every where.

They exited the tunnel by being shot out of a cliff side into a waterfall. Yusuke let out a yell as he flew through the air. There was a huge splash as everyone hit the water. Once everyone was on the shore Botan let out a loud moan, "I broke my ore!" Keeda gave her annoyed look, _'She better be thankful it wasn't her neck. Then again that would've taken care of one annoying person.'_

"Where to now?" Yusuke had, not having a clue in hell where they were at.

"Good question," Kurama said. He looked along the opposite shore and the one they were on. The wind blew and Keeda caught two familiar scents. One being that of rain and the other of their missing team mate. Keeda gave a sigh; they'd found him, as soon as Kurama noticed they'd be able to find him; but was he alive. After all it was the scent of his blood she'd picked up.

"Kurama do you smell that?"

Kurama sniffed the air and nodded, "Yes, it's Hiei. The smell's coming from down stream."

"How far?" Yusuke asked.

"I can't tell there's so much water around here. It could be an hour, a few minutes."

"Well then we better get started," Keeda said.

Kurama nodded, "Your faster than us; you go ahead."

She smirked, "Are you actually going to let me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well if I said don't you'd do it any way. Just don't get killed."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be walking on egg shells." In a flash she was gone.

"Well come, we gotta find the shrimp and get out of here," Yusuke said. They all nodded and sped off, Kurnue taking to the air about five minutes later. Where was he? Was he even still alive? If he wasn't Koenma was gonna have hell to pay.

Two hours later it was raining so hard that the rain felt like bullets of ice when they hit them. Keeda and Kurnue were once again with them. Their only hope...no Hiei's only hope now lay with Kurama. Unfortunately the fox could barely smell Hiei's scent. "This hopeless for all we know he could be dead!" Kuwabara yelled over the rain.

"Don't say that!" Botan screeched at him. Yusuke watched them argue. He knew Hiei was still alive, he just had to be. Kurama got a dead lock on the scent, plus Hiei's life energy. Which actually worried him more than relieved him. It was so low he could barely sense it.

"Will you two shut up already!" Kurama yelled at Kuwabara and Botan. He was angry. His best friend was probably dying and they were arguing like children.

"Kurama, I think I know where he's at," Kurnue said. Kurama nodded; he trusted him, he had no reason not to. They set off again. They waded quickly across the river and went deeper into the forest. They came across a small stream. Yusuke saw something laying on the shore. It was wearing black clothing and small. It was Hiei no doubt. They ran towards him. He was on his stomach with half of his body in the stream. The water was red around him.

Keeda and Kurama knelt down on either side of him. They rolled him onto his back. Botan had to turn away as she saw what had happened to him. The side of his head was bleeding and the front of his shirt was ripped open. There two long and bloody gashes starting from his left collar bone and going down to his waist in the middle of his chest. "Hiei…Come on wake up," Kurama said.

"Kurama is he…" Yusuke couldn't finish the sentence. But what if he was? What if Hiei was dead?

Well? Good? Bad? Uh yeah but of a cliffy ain't it. So is Hiei dead or not. Review people! Go ahead and take a guess.


	5. What the Hell is Going On

Hi everyone I'm back. I have an excuse for not updating in a while. I was out of state. I would like to thank those that reviewed. (Come on I know more of you read this story than that lol.) Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter; more of who likes who will be revealed and I might be putting more stories up. Most likely cross overs with other movies. Any way I'll shut up now so ya'll can read the fic. Oh yeah I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the movies that crossed over into this fic. Just my character and the whacked up idea to combine the two stories.

CHAPTER FIVE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON

Kurama checked Hiei's neck for a pulse and breathed out a sigh of relieve. "He's alive." The whole group seemed to have been holding they're breath. "We need to get to a safe place." Yusuke nodded but where. There were probably twenty or more of those damned mutant snakes around; plus this was rain forest. They had more than the mutant snakes to worry about. Like head hunters, other demons, and the regular deadly creatures that lived there. "Kuwabara can you carry him?" Kuwabara nodded his head. Keeda moved so he could pick him up. Kuwabara bent down and picked Hiei. He was limp and cold to the touch. He didn't have his cloak on him and the bandages he normally wore on his right arm were gone. He'd definitely been in a battle.

"Where can we go?" Botan asked. She had a point, like there was any where to get out of the rain that was safe enough to stay until Hiei woke up. They heard hissing. No, not now; not when they're cornered. "Hurry up we can't just stand here!" Botan hissed at them.

"What about a cave, sometimes they're caves behind waterfalls and this place has plenty of water falls?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama shook his head, "The snakes would use it as a nest." Yusuke let out an annoyed growl. This was getting him highly pissed off. Keeda looked around, she knew the snakes were coming and fast. They needed an escape route if they weren't gone by the time the snakes got to them. Then she got an idea.

"Kurnue come with me for a minute," she said as black bat wings came out of her back, they looked just like his. They flew up through the trees and out of sight.

"They better not be hauling ass," Yusuke said.

Kurama shook his head calmly, "No they wouldn't do that. I think they're looking for a safe place from up there. Many tribes live in this forest. It is possible if luck is on our side that they could spot an abandon village from up there."

"Well lets hope they do. Cause if they don't we're in some deep shit." Kurama silently agreed with him.

Botan looked at Hiei with worry; it looked like he wasn't even breathing. Did the snakes attack him? Were the snakes really why Koenma sent them out here? Or were they just guarding whatever was really killing the humans off? What was odd was that she hadn't sensed a single demon since she got here. (A/N: one of few talents she actually has.) Well except Keeda and Kurnue. To tell the truth she didn't exactly like Keeda. _'She seems like a traitor to me.' 'Or maybe it's because you think she likes him.'_ A voice said inside her head. She tried to push the thought out of her mind. _That_ was the least of her problems right now.

Meanwhile up in the air Kurnue and Keeda were having one hell of a time trying to find a safe place to stay. Everything seemed to have a grey shadow cast on it. "Damn rain; I swear sometimes I hate nature!" she muttered. Kurnue gave a small chuckle. It amused him to see her pissed off. "Shut up bat for brains! Damn it; I can't see a damn thing!"

"Then why don't you use that gifted eye of yours. It's gotta be good for something."

"Well, as long at those two baka detectives don't notice." A few minutes, "Found it! It's about a twenty minute walk though across the river we're at and it's up in the trees. Perfect place."

"Ok smart ass how are we supposed to get midget up there?" Keeda simply tapped her head with her index finger. "Oh yeah I forgot about that." She rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like idiot. She flipped over backwards and dived back down. Kurnue followed her.

"Did you find a place?" Yusuke asked as they came back down. Keeda nodded and told him about it as her wings disappeared, seemingly to melt into her back. "Sounds good; now lets get our asses in gear. We don't really know how bad off he is." The others nodded and followed him and Kurama. They ran a little the whole way there. Kuwabara couldn't really run for fear of hurting Hiei more than he already was but they had to get there quickly. They reached the bottom of a huge tree, when they looked up they saw a hut that had been built around the trunk of the tree what must've been a hundred feet up.

"How the hell are we supposed to get up there! I mean obviously the two bat brains can fly but…"

"Yusuke shut up," Kurama said. He walked towards the base of the tree. Vines sprouted from the ground and went up the tree and Kurama started climbing them.

"Keeda are you going to…" Kurnue started whispering to her when she interrupted.

"No, I'll just carry him up there." She walked to Kuwabara, "Kuwabara let me see him; I'll fly him up there." Kuwabara was surprised at the tone in her voice, instead of the arrogant, smart ass; mess with me you die tone it was sweet and innocent sounding; which she clearing was anything but.

"You sure, I mean for a shrimp he's kinda heavy."

"I can carry him." Kuwabara handed him to her. Her wings cam back out and she and Kurnue flew up to the landing around the hut. Once everyone was inside they took a look around. The place had been deserted for a long time. There were three benches with a cloth on them; no doubt a head hunter's version of a bed. Keeda laid Hiei on one of the benches. She looked around some more, there was a small table and about four chairs scattered about.

Botan and Kurama both grabbed a chair and pulled them up next to Hiei. "Did any body bring any bottled water?" Botan asked. They all shook their heads no.

"Botan this is a rain forest; hence the word rain, the water's good enough to drink so we didn't bring any," Yusuke said.

Kurama pulled out a small bottle with neon blue liquid in it out if his back pack. Botan pulled out a first aid kit out of hers. "Do you have enough power to heal him?" Kurama asked.

"Not all the way, but enough to where he can defend himself if need be. But I'd advise that he didn't. Those wounds on his chest are really deep." She put her hands about an inch over his chest. Yellow light started coming off of her hands. After a few seconds she quit with a look of shock and worry.

"Botan what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked.

"I can't….I can't heal him."

"Why the hell not!" Yusuke yelled.

"The only way that could happen is if he'd been poison."

"Hold up; you don't mean to tell me that those giant slithering hand bags have venom. I thought the only thing that could get that big would be like an Anaconda," Yusuke all but yelled.

"The one that attacked the boat wasn't an Anaconda it was a python, as of what kind I don't know," Keeda said.

"And just how the hell would you know that?" Yusuke asked relatively calm compared to what he just said.

"I used to have a couple back in Makai."

Yusuke slapped his forehead, "You mean to tell me that those giant snakes are pythons that are venomous?" No one answered him. They didn't know. All they knew was that needed to get out of this hell hole. But how?

"Kurama, can you give him an antidote?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama shook his head, "Not without knowing what type of poison it was other wise it could make him worse." Yusuke sighed, he walked to the door and watched the rain come down, the hut had no actual door. He had to get his team out of here, it was his responsibility; it was his responsibility if some one died too. Yeah right, how the hell could he do that when he didn't really know what the hell they were up against? Giant snakes, no mutant snakes; well whatever the hell they were they'd be dead by the time they left. He'd get his team out of there no matter what. He just had to figure out how.

"Do what you two can for him. We'll stay here till morning. Kuwabara get a hold of Koenma. I'm gonna get that toddler's ass when we get out of here." Oh yeah, he was pissed. Kurama took two pieces of cloth and wet them with rain water as Botan took Hiei's shirt off. He gave one to Botan and helped her wipe the blood off Hiei. He then took another rag and dumped some of the liquid onto it and wiped it on the wounds.

"What's that do?" Botan asked she was getting the bandages out.

"It'll keep his wounds from getting infected."

Kurama lifted him into a sitting position so Botan could wrap his wounds. She put a small patch on the gash on his head. "Ok, um he's good," Botan said. She sounded like she was about to cry.

Kuwabara was trying to get through to Koenma. He finally got through and Yusuke took the Communication Mirror from him. He used cursed words that none of them had ever heard while he was cussing Koenma out. "And I thought Keeda was bad," Kurnue muttered.

"Just what the hell are we really after Koenma because something tells me you knew damn well what was killing them people off!"

"Yusuke I swear I didn't know," Koenma said calmly; too calmly, that's it he was definitely lying.

"Let me explain something to you diaper boy. Thanks to you one of my friends is almost dead!"

"What?"

"Yeah; you know Hiei, the one you sent out here on his own." There was silence between them. Then Yusuke said, "You wanna tell me what you know now?"

Koenma sighed, "All right, I knew what you guys were up against. But I knew you wouldn't go unless one of you had already went after them. Hiei was the one that came to me about the demon. He'd fought the demon before and knew what he was after."

"Which would be what?"

"Human women with sixth sense. This demon had picked up the scent of Shizuro and Botan. Hiei went and spied on one of their meetings. It was done in the warehouse where you and Hiei fought. The leader along with six other demons were down there. They were talking about Shizuro and Botan when another one of his followers said that there were two other young girls that were normally around them. That being Yukina and Keiko. Keiko has developed a small sixth sense since learning about the existence of demons. They wanted Yukina for her tear gems naturally."

"But why did you send him on his own!" Botan practically screeched.

"Hiei didn't want to wait for the others, Kurama was checking on something for me at the time and Yusuke and Kuwabara were training with Genkai. He said he'd either leave and keep me informed or leave and I could figure it out for myself. I knew if he went then I could send the rest of you when you were done training. But he disappeared."

"And why the hell didn't you just tell us!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Because I knew you would've just kept an eye on the girls the demons would've came and there would've been a full scale war in your town. Hundred of humans would've died."

"Well you screwed up big time. Because if he dies, more people will die because we will have one less fighter."

"That's the least of your worries. Two on Rei Kai's most wanted list have escaped from Makai. They've taken human life before and may do so again."

"I don't really care; I just wanna get my team out of here. Now what do you know about the demons and snakes?"

"Nothing, Hiei knows though. You'll have to ask him."

"Well I can't do that since he's unconscious!"

Koenma let out an annoyed growl, "When he wakes up call me back if he's not up in a couple of hours call me anyway. We need to discuss your next case." With that the screen shut off.

"What the hell did we get into?" Yusuke wondered aloud.

#$7

Well what did you think? I tried to make it a little longer since I hadn't updated in a while. If got any questions write them in your review and I'll answer them (if I can; which would be bad if I couldn't). If you have any suggestions you can put them in there as well. Funny thing Sci Fi's having a snake movie marathon while I type this. Oh yeah if you're wondering about the poison think about the Python movies and the "poison" they used. Got it? If you guessed right then yeah I am mean. Sayanora and Review


	6. Survival of the Fittest

Hey everyone yeah I know it's only be a few days but I felt like updating plus two people were nice enough to give me a review thank you. Let me know if you have any ideas for the story (I'm not saying I'll put them in there though I'll consider it) Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

CHAPTER SIX SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST

It was now night time. Yusuke didn't really give a rat's ass that it had been long since a couple hours since he last talked to Koenma. In short, he wasn't going to call him back. It was still raining though luckily there wasn't any sign of the snakes. All of a sudden he heard wood give way and some one yell, "Oh shit!" Yusuke whirled around from his place at the door to see Kurnue sitting in the middle of what looked like a broken trunk.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke asked.

"I thought it was a chair and it was some sort of crate or something," Kurnue said as Keeda pulled him to his feet. He looked back and saw a book there in the middle of the broken wood. He picked it up, it was made of black leather and the ancient looking pages were stained with blood. He opened it up and said, "What the hell is this gibberish?" Keeda snatched it from him and flipped through it.

"Snake Tribe," she said.

"And you can read it?" Yusuke asked. She merely nodded as she flipped to a page that had been folded and began reading.

"So what is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think some one in the tribe wrote and some explorer got a hold of it."

"What's it say?"

"It's talking about how the outside world wanted something…the Blood Orchid…I think. It's suppose to make you immortal."

"What do you mean you think?"

"The word has blood smeared all over it. Oh shit."

"What?"

"The snakes they're guarding it. It says they're ruled by one main snake. It's called Naga. Some sort of snake with a lot of heads; he's immortal."

"You think Naga could be the snake demon that Hiei was spying on?" Kurama asked.

"Could be. If you ask me I think it's a false god."

"In laymen's terms," Yusuke said.

"This demon has the ones chasing us thinking it's some type of immortal when it's only in a higher class." Yusuke smirked; if it wasn't really some type of god then they could kill it easily.

"See what that thing says about these little creepy crawlies. Maybe it has an antidote for whatever poison Hiei's got," Yusuke said as he sat down on a chair.

"How can you read in this light any way? I mean there's only three small candles lighting up the room," Botan said looking at Keeda as she quickly read through the book.

"I can see; no problem," Keeda said not looking up from the book. Botan gave her a snooty look and turned away. Yeah she really didn't like her at all. And her distaste for her only deepened when she told them what she found out. "Ok," she said calmly then she said rather bluntly, "Hiei's in some deep shit."

"How deep?" Yusuke asked.

"Real deep. According to this the Anacondas get up to hundred and fifty feet. The pythons get up to only about hundred but, they have the poison. Which is actually stomach acid that they pull into what would normally be used as venom sacks. And they can shoot it up to a hundred feet maybe even more like a spitting cobra."

"Hold it! You wanna tell me that he has acid circling through his blood stream; that's not possible."

"Well supposedly neither is the existence of demons and the like but we know for a fact to be wrong. So yeah that's what I'm telling you."

"Well then how the hell are we suppose to help him? I mean that's not something you can give an antidote to."

"Well theoretically speaking if we make a potion out of the Blood Orchid and water let him drink it then it should heal his wounds. Making the poison disappear in a few weeks; if he keeps taking it until it's gone."

"Which he won't," Kurama said.

"Well we'll just have to make him."

"Keeda we'd have to go back to Japan. Meaning we're closer to that pacifier sucking brat," Kurnue said his arms crossed and his wings flapping to keep him in the air.

"Spider," Keeda said still looking at the book and not them when she talked.

"AH! WHERE!" Kurnue fell out of the air and landed on his head. Kurnue gave her a dirty look as she started talking again.

"Well if you don't wanna help an old partner in crime that's fine with me."

"Ha! I don't have to help him. Unlike you I'm not related to the asshole." Next thing they knew Keeda had chucked the book right at Kurnue's face. It hit him with a loud smack. Then the book floated back to her, setting back in her hands to the page she had it on.

"Kurnue you forget that the pact the four of us made all those years ago said we'd help each other even if we were dead and rotting in hell." Yusuke was amazed to see that she was speaking calmly through out this whole situation. Yusuke just sighed; man this was aggravating as hell.

"Ok so where is this flower thingy?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know and before some one yells why the hell not, it's because the damn book don't say. So I suggest we find one of those over grown worms and follow it back to the nest. There we can take down Naga and get the orchid."

"And why the hell does a demon care about killing another demon for the sake of humanity?" Yusuke asked. Hiei and Kurama had a reason. Hiei being on parole and Kurama; well… _'I think he's taking a liking to his human side.'_

"I don't; but the dumb ass bastard messed with my family and for that he gets a one way express ticket straight to hell." Yusuke smirked. Botan started thinking, _'I can't believe what came over me. I started hating her just cause it seemed like she was Hiei's girl friend or something. Do I really like him that bad?'_ She looked at Keeda, _'Wonder how they're related. She ain't his sister so….'_ "So then we leave at sun rise?" Keeda asked pulling Botan out of her thoughts. She heard the others agree. They went to bed blowing out the candles and hoping tomorrow would bring better news.

That morning brought a bright sun and a damp hot tropical forest. And an argument between Keeda, Yusuke and Kurnue with Kurama merely saying what he thought and the other two looking on. Oh yeah this was going to start off real nice. "Look Kurama just said we shouldn't move him so just leave him here," Kurnue said.

"We can't those snakes could come back," Keeda said.

"Then leave some one here with him."

"We'll need all the fighters we have."

"Damn it Keeda if we bring him then he might cost one of us our lives."

"Well it's a cold day in hell when a friend won't die for you."

"Women; you pick an argument and you'll never here the end of it!"

"Especially if you lose. Look we'll take him with us. If it starts getting too dangerous or he gets worse then we'll just leave some one with him near where we're at," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, you do understand that if we move him too much he could get worse," Kurama said.

"How worse?" Yusuke could see Kurama was worried there was something he hadn't told them.

"Think about what acid does. The only thing that has kept him from bleeding internally yet is his demonic blood in time that won't help either."

"How long?"

"Depends when he got hit and how much is in him. If it was day before we found him and he has enough in him to make him just sick then I'd say a day."

"And by just sick what do you mean?"

"Throwing up blood, running a fever; that'd be about it. But if it's more…" Kurama trailed off as he shook his head. Yusuke slightly banged his head on the side of the hut.

He walked to where the others were which was near Hiei. He saw Hiei's arm tense up a little bit. The others saw it as well. Yusuke sat down next to him, "Hiei. Hiei I know you can hear me." He shook his shoulder's a little.

"Come on Hiei…please," Botan muttered. Hiei jerked up nearly colliding with Yusuke. Bad idea; a sharp pain went through his chest; he gripped at it. Yusuke pushed him back down gently.

"Take it easy you're safe."

"What the hell happened?" Hiei asked, his voice was barely audible.

"That's what we were wondering. We found you in a stream we don't know how long you've been out." Hiei shut his eyes trying to remember what happened. His head started pounding.

"There was hissing…fangs…blood." He moved as pain shot through his body.

"Hiei it's ok you'll remember it later. Koenma said you came out here because the demon was tailing the girls."

"Half way, I couldn't get a portal here with out his knowing….he made a deal….saying if I made sure I got all the demons…he'd make a portal out here…That dumb bastard figured even if I couldn't get them…then the rest of you would get pissed enough to come out here…"

Yusuke got a pissed off look on his face, "He's playing us. Think about he could always just get another team." He stood up, "This is why I don't like playing by the rules." He looked at Hiei, he was breathing heavy and seemed to have gone unconscious. "Keeda, can you carry him back down until we reach the ground?" She nodded. Yusuke was surprised that she could lift him so easily. Her wings came out as she lifted him off the bench. She flew in the air as the others scaled down the tree trunk thanks to Kurama's vine. She felt Hiei stir in her arms.

"You must be pretty bad off if you didn't notice me and Kurnue's energy."

"Keeda…What are you doing here?"

"Heard my little cousin was getting his ass kicked by a bunch of slimy snakes."

"And you came to…bail me out."

"Like I always do." She flew down to the rest. Yusuke told her to let Kwurabara take Hiei. So she put Hiei on Kuwabara's back. He had to've been knocked out now because he would've killed Kwurabara had he known he was being toted around by him.

They set off hoping they could defeat the demons in time and get the flower but with the luck they were having things weren't looking good. Yusuke was definitely gonna kick Koenma's ass when they got out of this mess.

Well was this good or bad? Here's a warning Hiei's gonna get a hell of a lot worse before he gets better. So if you do like people being on the verge of death then you might wanna quit while you're a head. And that's the only warning you're gonna get. Any way please review I hope to have more stories up soon. And with all the horror movies I've been watching lately I wouldn't be surprised if they end up fighting Jason Voorhees or something. Sayanora.


	7. Confrontations

My excuse for not updating I was sick. I'd like to thank those that reviewed. And if you are wondering why I never say the names of those that do…Well I guess it's out of respect or something. So unless they say I can put they're name up I probably won't. Ok, I gotta couple ideas for some more fics; but I'm not gonna start them until I finish these other two I'm writing; but they won't go up. I got the new DVD of Yu Yu. It sucks the series is close to ending. The DVD was pretty good though. Ok I'll shut up now. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

CHAPTER SEVEN CONFRONTATIONS

The gang had been walking for hours. Not to mention it had been in utter silence and it was driving Yusuke insane. He decided to break the silence, "So Keeda, just exactly how are you and shrimpy related?"

"Cousins."

"Oh; I take it him and Kurnue don't get along."

"It actually has a brain."

"What are you pms'ing or something," Yusuke muttered. Keeda whacked him upside the head with her back pack. "OUCH! That hurt ya know!" Yusuke said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do I look like I care?"

"No."

"Ok then."

"Yeah you can tell she's related to him; short temper and bad attitude," Kuwabara said.

"You just better be glad you're carrying him."

"Oh please like you could do anything."

She stopped and turned around to face him, "Wanna bet? Oh wait I forgot you don't fight girls."

"How the hell'd you know that?"

"Keeda," Kurama said warningly. Keeda looked at him and then started walking again. "You still don't trust any one do you?" She ignored him. "Keeda." She kept walking. "Keeda!"

"What!" she said as she stopped.

"There's a spider on your back." She looked over her back and saw a big black spider. That's when the others saw it as well. She rolled her eyes and started walking again. The spider burst into flames. _'Damn; hot and isn't afraid of bugs. I wonder if she's a good fighter.' _Yusuke thought. Keeda turned her gaze on him and some how Yusuke knew he was in trouble.

"Two things; one don't ever think like that again; two be glad Keiko and Hiei don't know what you just thought."

"How the hell did you know…Wait a second…a bandanna? Now I get it." He started walking ahead of them.

"I'm confused," Kuwabara said.

"When are you not?" Kurama muttered.

They walked for a few more minutes then Kuwabara nearly jumped out of his skin. "Don't do that!" Hiei hissed in his ear.

"Well don't start talking out of no where!"

"You might want to put me down."

"Why?"

"Well unless you want blood on your back."

Kuwabara cringed, "Ok you don't have to tell me twice."

Kuwabara sat him down. Hiei stumbled over to a tree and leaned behind it. Then they heard it; he puked. Kurama could smell blood. "Oh man, I feel sorry for him," Kurnue said. Keeda whacked him in the head. He was being a smart ass and they all knew it. About five minutes and ten of what sounded like a water fall later Hiei came back into view.

"We'll stop here for an hour or two," Yusuke said. About that time Hiei lost his footing on the roots he'd been standing on and fell. He moved so that he was sitting against the trunk of the tree and said, "Any idea how many snakes there are?"

"No, But as far as I'm concern it doesn't matter as long as we take out the main one," Yusuke said.

"And this is coming from the Spirit Detective. Koenma's right hand man," Kurnue said.

"Kurnue just shut up. We all know you don't wanna be here. Well you know what neither do we!" Keeda said.

"Will you two shut up! Keeda can you fly up and see if there's any snakes near by?" Yusuke asked. She nodded and left. Gone within the blink of an eye.

They heard a hissing noise right when Keeda came back down, "There's about twenty headed this way."

"We're so screwed," Kuwabara whined.

"No we're not. We just gotta think of a way to kill them," Yusuke said as he started pacing back and forth.

"Wait a minute; Naga doesn't know we're here yet. At least I wouldn't think he does. So they've been tailing us for food," Keeda said. She grinned evilly and looked at Hiei and said, "Feel like being bait?"

"That's usually stupid's job."

"Shut up half pint!"

"Hiei, just stay there. We'll hide up in the trees and attack without them seeing us."

"And just how do you plan on killing that many?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei that's a dumb question."

"You're not…"

"I am."

"Well you better have more control over it."

"Better than you do." With that she jumped into a tree out of sight. The others followed. Yusuke hid in the one that Hiei was sitting under. Kurama was hiding in the one on his right; Kurnue behind, Kuwabara on the left and Keeda directly in front of him. Five snakes came out of the forest. Hiei placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. They got directly in front of him when Yusuke fired a Shot Gun. He killed all but one. Keeda fired her guns at it. It shrieked and then fell dead with plenty of holes in its head. "Shit; just one and I already need to reload. These things ain't gonna be easy to kill," Keeda muttered as she put another clip in each gun.

Ten more came out and only second later another five. _'Alright Keeda anytime they're right in front of me.'_ Hiei thought. He pushed the blade up out of the sheath about an inch. He may be related to her but that didn't mean he trusted her with his life. He made a quick glance up at the tree she was in. She was pulling up her right sleeve. Then came the black and purple flames. Yusuke saw it too, _'Ah hell no!'_ Kuwabara saw a flicker of flames and looked, _'AAAAHHH! Not another dragon!'_

Keeda unleashed the attack. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It swept through and hit every single one of the snakes. Keeda landed on the ground as she pulled her sleeve back down. The other's jumped out of the trees as the flames disappeared. "Kurama, can you and the others go around and chop off the heads of any that weren't incinerated; I want to make sure that all those bastards are dead." Kurama nodded and a Rose Whip formed in his hand. Him, Kurnue, and Kuwabara walked around making sure they were all dead.

Yusuke's Communication Mirror went off. He pick it up, "What the hell do you want now you pacifier sucking brat?" Koenma looked highly annoyed at the remark; but he remained quiet and stuck to what he had to tell him.

"Yusuke I'm afraid I have some terrible news. We have learnt of the demon's identity…"

Yusuke interrupted him, "Well then I guess you're on the same page as us."

"Naga has taken Keiko, Shizuro, and Yukina."

"What! You're kidding me! How the hell did that happened? They were at Genkai's."

Koenma nodded his head, "Indeed; the snakes he controls attacked the temple. Genkai is unharmed but we fear that girls may already be dead." Yusuke's eyes filled with shock and disbelief; they couldn't be.

Right then something hit the mirror causing it to break in half. "What the hell?" Keeda said as she looked around. Right then a snake slithered out in front of them. "Holy shit." There in front of them was a hundred foot long jet black snake with glowing red eyes. His tail whip like, and it had seven heads. In the center one big one and then all around it six smaller ones. It had black spikes jutting from its spine about two feet long each. The bigger one started to speak.

"I take it you must be the Spirit Detectives. I believe I have something of interest to you." He looked around and noticed Hiei, "So you're still alive. I'm surprised; my venom is the strongest out of all the snakes in my clan."

"Well then the others must be really weak because your venom is nothing."

"How dare you insult me." Naga charged at Hiei

"Damn he's fast!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei tried to get up to dodge the attack but his legs gave out. The next thing he knew he was being tackled to the ground as Naga's fangs dug into the tree he had been leaning against. As he hit the ground he looked to see who had tackled him; it was Botan.

The others ran over to them. Kurnue pulled Botan to her feet as Keeda pulled Hiei to his. She then picked him up on her back. They all darted off. Yusuke was surprised at how fast Keeda was going considering she was carrying Hiei and her boots had a heel to them. They kept running some slower than normal to make sure they were all still together. Ten minutes later they came to a cliff with a river running off it into a lake below. "Oh shit!" Keeda said as she skidded to a halt.

"Great now what the hell can we do only two of us can fly. Botan ain't your ore fixed yet?" Yusuke said.

"No," she looked around frantically, "Hey how long can you guys hold your breath?" they all looked at her like she was nuts. "I'm serious; snakes hunt by heat. I think since this water is so cold if we hide underneath it he'll go right over us."

"And if you're wrong we're all dead," Hiei said.

Botan glared at him, "Well considering I just saved your ass back that I think you owe me one."

"Hn. Fine; but if we die I swear I'll kill you." They all jumped in hoping Botan was right.

Hiei breathed in some of the water as it hit his wounds, _'Shit. Now I know why I hate swimming.'_ They watched as the snake went over them. It decided to stop and test the air right over them. Twenty seconds later it was still there. Hiei really needed air. It left finally and almost half a minute later they decided to go up. Hiei was still clinging to Keeda's back as they broke the surface. She laid him on his back as they reached the shore.

"Now what the hell are we going to?" Kuwabara asked.

"We follow that giant fishing worm and kick its ass," Yusuke said. He watched as Hiei rolled over and started throwing up blood again. As much as he puked earlier he was surprised that he had any left. "Kurama, take Hiei and find a safe place to wait for us. This won't take long."

"Yusuke…you can forget I'm not staying…behind," Hiei said; he was on all fours trying to catch his breath.

"Hiei look I know why you wanna come but it's no good if you die on the way there."

Hiei stood up; there was an anger in his eyes that Yusuke had never seen before. He looked at Keeda it was in her eyes as well.

"Yusuke there's only three people left in our blood line. A team is like a second family and you don't turn your back on family," Keeda said, "I got four dragons left and I'm not about to let them go to waste." Yusuke nodded. He understood. He just hoped that they wouldn't start fighting amongst each other in the middle of a battle.

"Alright everyone it's time to kick some demon ass."

"We'll show those demons why they shouldn't mess with us," Kuwabara said.

Yusuke turned to Keeda, "Does that book you picked up say where the snakes are located?"

Keeda reached over her shoulder and opened her back pack, she pulled the book out, "Good thing my back pack's water proof." She flipped through it. "Damn it! There's nothing in here other than some sort of cave." Kurama sniffed the air, "This way."

"How can you tell?" Yusuke asked.

"Because it smells like snake skin hand bags."

So how was that? Good bad? Ok um yeah I made this a little longer than the other chapters I think. Don't forget to review so sayanora.


End file.
